parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokemon XY: The Series (Animal Style)
Does this text make this cast in animal style look random? Cast: *Ash Ketchum - Simba (The Lion King) *Pikachu - Himself *Serena - Nala (The Lion King) *Bonnie - Scootaloo (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Clemont - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Mario - Agumon (Digimon) *Luigi - Gabumon (Digimon) *Yoshi - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) *Toad - Spot (The Good Dinosaur) *Donald Duck - Babblong (Yo-kai Watch) *Huey, Dewey, and Louie - Jibanyan, Komasan, and Komajuro (Yo-kai Watch) *Woody Woodpecker - Moorhuhn the Chicken (DuckHuntStudios) *Majin Buu - Butch (The Good Dinosaur) *Dog & Duck - Seriut and Ono (The Lion Guard) *Ash Jr. - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Justin - Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Shauna - Fuli (The Lion Guard) *Trevor - Tiifu (The Lion Guard) *Tierno - Beshte (The Lion Guard) *Jessie - Shenzi (The Lion King) *James - Banzai (The Lion King) *Meowth - Ed (The Lion King) *Bowser - Sproink (Yo-kai Watch) *Bowser Jr. - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Dr. Blowhole - Pythor (Ninjago: Ninjas of Spinjitsu) *Squirtle *Serperior *Chespin - Quilladin - Chesnaught (Ash-Chesnaught or Simba-Chesnaught) *Froakie - Frogadier - Greninja (Ash-Greninja or Simba-Greninja) *Fletchling - Fletchinder - Talonflame *Zazu (The Lion King) *Hawlucha *Riolu - Lucario (Kryptonite: Mega Evolution) *Skiddo - Gogoat *Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Tyrunt - Tyrantrum *Guido (The Land before Time) *Sackboy (Little Big Planet Franchise) *Fennekin - Braixen - Delphox *Fluffy the Lamb - Cloudy the Sheep *Blanch the Kitten - Oranger the Cat *Marie - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Eevee - Sylveon *Torchic - Combusken - Blaziken (Mercuranius: Mega Evolution) *Amaura - Aurorus *Charmander *Pancham *Cera (The Land before Time) *Swoop (Little Big Planet 3) *Dedenne *Goomy *Timon (The Lion King) *Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Mudkip *Tinker Bell (Disney Fairies) *Mushu (Mulan) *Tiger (An American Tail) *Toggle & Tickle (Little Big Planet 3) *Heliolisk *Thumper (Bambi) *Bunnelby - Diggersby *Metagross (Shiny) *Bulbasaur - Ivysaur *Treecko - Grovyle - Sceptile *Magnemite - Magnezone *Electrike - Manectric (Speedbuzzer: Mega Evolution) *Diego (Ice Age) *Petrie (The Land before Time) *Oddsock (Little Big Planet 3) *El Tapucha *Scout (Scout and Friends) *Kion (The Lion Guard) *Red the Fox *Pikachu Libre *Machop *Q*Bert (Pixels) *Treecko - Grovyle *Floette (Orange-Flowered) *Torchic - Combusken - Blaziken *Floette (White-Flowered) *Mudkip - Marshtomp - Swampert *Floette (Blue-Flowered) *Raichu *Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Hitmontop *Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Wobbuffet *Boo - King Boo (Super Mario Bros./Luigi's Mansion) *Pumpkaboo - Gourgeist *Kovu - Scar (The Lion King) *Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare before Christmas) *Blooper - Gooper Blooper (Super Mario Bros./Super Mario Sunshine) *Inkay - Malamar *Bergmite - Avalugg *Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *Goomy - Sliggoo - Goodra *Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Goofy - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Delphox *Mickey Mouse - Top Cat *Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Brody - Quick Draw McGraw *Jaws the Shark - Gomamon (Digimon) *Senix - Magilla Gorilla *Abomasnow *Sanpei - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Greninja *Sawyer - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) - Ace Gecko (Turbo FAST) - Forestard *Bagon - Shelgon - Salamence *Swirlix - Slurpuff *Honedge - Doublade - Aegislash *Clawitzer *Compsognathus - Velociraptor (The Lost World: Jurassic Park (fan-made)) *King Kong *Alain - Shining Armor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Steven Stone - Poe Dameron (as a lion) (Star Wars: The Force Awakens) *Mairin - Apple Bloom (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Lysandre (as a pony) *Astrid - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Remo - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Siebold - Skipper (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Malva - Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Diantha - Queen Cadance (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Samus Aran/Zero Suit Samus (as a pony) (Metroid Franchise) *Predator (Alien VS Predator) *Zygarde Queen - Spotlight (Skylanders: Trap Team) *Ben Tennyson (as a pony) (Ben 10 Franchise) *Sonic the Hedgehog - Veemon (Digimon) *Delia Ketchum - Sarabi (The Lion King) *Professor Oak - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Professor Sycamore - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Officer Jenny - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Nurse Joy - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Uncle Scrooge McDuck - Robanyan (Yo-kai Watch) *Pete - Backson (Winnie the Pooh) *Mr. Owl - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Laser-Face - Janja (The Lion Guard) *Master Best - Mzingo (The Lion Guard) *Doctor Doom - Cheezi (The Lion Guard) *Greywolf - Chungu (The Lion Guard) *Prunella - Jasiri (The Lion Guard) *Charizard (Mega Charizard: Mega Evolution) *Metagross (Shiny) (Mecharachanard: Mega Evolution) *Chespin *Flabebe (Yellow-Flowered) *Zycore (Cell, 10%, 50%, Complete) *Pyroar (Male) *Blackslash *Pyroar (Female) *Meowstic (Female) *Mantisaurus (Mantoo) *Rhyperior (Rhypo) *Neptunas Prime *Clawitzer *Skullab *Chandelure *Madame Moresque *Monsieur Milestone *Ridley (Metroid Franchise) *Metroid (Metroid Franchise) *Alien (Alien VS Predator) *Zygarde *All Aliens (Ben 10 Franchise) *Rotom *Chespin *Fennekin *Froakie *Garchomp (Female) (Mantisaurus: Mega Evolution) *Manectric (Speedbuzzer: Mega Evolution) *Kirby (Kirby Franchise) *Laser-Face's Minions (Animals) *Hoopa *Hoopalooza *Barza - Timothy Brisby (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) *Mary - Jenny McBride (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) *Frodo Baggins - Fievel (An American Tail) *Gandalf - Nicodemus (The Secret of NIMH) *Legendary Pokemon (Lugia, Latios (Chaos X), Latias (Chaos Y), Groudon, Kyogre, King Razoquaza, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Arceus, Regigigas, Reshiram, Zekrom, Kyurem, Keldeo) *More Legendary Pokemon (Xerneas, Yveltal, Diancie, Volcanion) *Tyrannosaurus Rex (Jurassic World) *Blue, Charlie, Delta, and Echo (Jurassic World) *Pterodactyl (Jurassic World) *Gastornis (Walking with Beasts) *Cobra and Komodo (Komodo VS Cobra) *Deathwing (Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft) *Indominus Rex (Jurassic World) *Raptors (Primeval) *Quetzelcoatl *Titanis (Primeval) *Scorpion *Spider *Firebird - Himself *Thunderbird - Himself *Noivern *Pidgeot *Archeops *Percival C. McLeach - Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) *Gaston - Spartan (as a pony) (God of Myths) *Alameda Slim - Lotso (Toy Story 3) *Joanna the Goanna (The Rescuers Down Under) *Bubbha (The Good Dinosaur) *Vincent (Over the Hedge) *LeFou - Creeper (The Black Cauldron) *Junior the Buffalo - El Toro (Timon & Pumbaa) *As animals - Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-It Felix, Vannelope von Schweetz, Sergeant Calhoun (Wreck-It Ralph), Anna, Elsa (Frozen), Hiro Hamada, Elastigirl, Baymax, GoGo Tomago, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred Zilla (Big Hero 6), Dracula, Mavis, Jonathan, Dennis, Madison (Hotel Transylvania), Joy, Fear, Anger, Disgust, Sadness (Inside Out), Simba, Nala, Kovu, Kiara, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Yiiva, Seriut, Nanuk (The Lion Guard), Darkwing Duck, Scarlet Overkill (Minions), Arlo, Spot, Butch, Nash, Ramsey (The Good Dinosaur), Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Mace Windu, Yoda, C-3PO, R2-D2 (Star Wars), Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Eden - Sid (Ice Age) *Marianna - Peaches (Ice Age) *Mr. Piney - Manny (Ice Age) *Nanny - Ellie (Ice Age) *Frederick - Diego (Ice Age) *Judita - Shira (Ice Age) *Fantaso - Tria (The Land before Time) *Marconi - Topsy (The Land before Time) *Queen Rina - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Scizor *Mew *Luxray *Ninetales *Camerupt *Girafarig *Celebi *Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Scooby-Doo *Pidgey *U.K. the Eagle *Raikou *Entei *Suicune *Keldeo *Cobalion *Terrakion *Virizion *Reek (Star Wars) *Acklay (Star Wars) *Nexu (Star Wars) *Zygarde *Zycore *Zycell *Zygardog *Zyguardian *As villainous animals - King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph), Hans (Frozen), Callaghan (Big Hero 6), Speareaper (Hotel Transylvania), The Joker (Batman), Negaduck (Darkwing Duck), Carnotaurus (Dinosaur), Janja, Mzingo, Cheezi, Chungu, Ripp (The Lion Guard), Asajj Ventress, Count Dooku, General Grievous (Star Wars), Machinedramon, Metalseadramon (Digimon), Centipede, Pac-Man, Donkey Kong (Pixels) *Daniel Fischer - Spyro the Dragon *Blastoise (Neptunas Prime: Mega Evolution) *Lucario (Kryptonite: Mega Evolution) *Kingdra *Piplup *Darmanitan *Greninja *Tyrantrum *Spewpa *Charizard (Mega Charizard/Blaze Kosamdas: Mega Evolutions) *Blaziken (Mercuranius: Mega Evolution) *Manectric (Speedbuzzer: Mega Evolution) *Scizor (Chainscizzers: Mega Evolution) *Camerupt (Humpeii: Mega Evolution) *Xerosic - Tirek (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Celosia - Nightmare Moon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Bryony - Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Mable - Hydia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Aliana - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Team Flare - Changelings (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sauron - King Sombra (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Crobat *Malamar *Drapion *Liepard *Weavile *Druddigon *Blaze Kosamdas *Aerodactyl *Wargs (The Lord of the Rings) *Oliphaunt (The Lord of the Rings) *Balrog (The Lord of the Rings) *Team Flare's Tanks *Team Flare's Mechs *Oliphaunts (The Lord of the Rings) *Virus Vulcans: Linus and Violet - Blackout (Skylanders: Trap Team) and Whiparella (Nexo Knights) *Solar Snappers: Dexter and Linda - Skales and Selma (Ninjago: Ninjas of Spinjitsu) *Weavile (Male) *Glameow (Female) *Toxicroak *Sableye (Male) *Croagunk (Female) *Cyrus - Buster (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Linoone *Bronzong *Darkseid - Tublat (The Legend of Tarzan) *Venom (DC Comics Franchise) *Doctor Octopus (as a pony) (DC Comics Franchise) *Syndrome (as a pony) (The Incredibles) *Dave - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Shao Kahn - Lord Rothbart (as a bat) (The Swan Princess) *Darkrhino (fan-made) *Venomander (fan-made) *Octomech (fan-made) *Omnidroid - Arachnid the Spider King (Beast Quest) *Bladebird - Epos the Winged Flame (Beast Quest) *Magcorpion (fan-made) *Giant Metal Eagle (The Sorcerer's Apprentice) *Goro - Cypher the Mountain Giant (Beast Quest) Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon XY TV Spoofs Category:Pokemon Movies Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV/Movie Category:TV and Movie Idea